Le secret des super héros
by Arches67
Summary: Ils voudraient nous faire croire qu'ils n'existent pas. Une nouvelle théorie de Mozzie


Une nouvelle théorie de Mozzie.

* * *

"Ca doit quand même être quelque chose…" murmura Mozzie, verre de vin à la main, en regardant le ciel nocturne de New York.

"Qu'est-ce qui doit être quoi ?" demanda Neal, puis il fronça les sourcils. Pas sûr de sa grammaire sur ce coup-là. Oh tant pis, il pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le dos des médicaments.

Neal était allongé sur son lit, le genou gauche posé sur un oreiller. Leur dernière affaire, un vrai cas 100% cols blancs pour une fois, s'était transformée en poursuite effrénée quand le banquier qu'ils venaient arrêter avait décidé qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Avec le recul, ça avait été franchement débile, mais Neal avait de fait bondi sur le banquier dans les escaliers. Le banquier fut arrêté, l'affaire fut bouclée ; tout le monde était content. Enfin presque tout le monde, Neal l'était beaucoup moins, ou plus précisément son genou.

L'entorse n'était pas gravissime, pas de rupture de ligament ou de fracture, mais suffisamment sérieuse pour que le médecin lui ordonne de rester allongé pendant au moins trois jours. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à présent dans son lit, le dos rehaussé par une montagne de coussins, son genou protégé d'une attelle et son émetteur transféré à la jambe droite afin de ménager la droite.

Le plus souvent il en oubliait presque l'existence, habitué qu'il était à le porter. Mais sa présence sur son autre cheville était perturbante, comme de porter sa montre au poignet droit. Il était persuadé que sa peau serait irritée bien avant d'être de nouveau sur pied. Il n'arrêtait pas de frotter sa cheville contre le matelas.

Peter l'avait raccompagné chez lui en grommelant et lui rabâchant qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Il avait commencé à le houspiller à l'hôpital, après que le médecin ait confirmé qu'aucune opération ne serait nécessaire. Avant ça, quand Peter s'est précipité aux côtés d'un Neal à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, son visage avait pâli, redoutant le pire. Le secouriste l'avait quelque peu rassuré après l'examen initial, mais ça n'est qu'après que le médecin urgentiste ait confirmé l'entorse "bénigne" que son visage s'était enfin détendu. Neal préférait de loin un Peter inquiet à un Peter fâché, en tout cas quand il avait l'impression qu'on était en train d'essayer de lui arracher la jambe. Et puis bon, il avait arrêté le type après tout. Il aurait dû être félicité non ?

Il était donc chez lui. Mozzie était arrivé dans l'après-midi pour lui tenir compagnie. Il avait ouvert une des bouteilles de Neal puis s'apercevant que son ami n'avait pas le droit à de l'alcool à cause des antidouleurs, il lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud. Il lui avait même trouvé des marshmallows, probablement empruntés au stock des petits enfants de June. C'était gentil. Ellen lui préparait du chocolat chaud quand il n'allait pas bien…

Neal regarda Mozzie. Il avait rapproché un fauteuil du lit et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pour passer le temps.

La conversation amicale avait fait suite à un remontage de bretelles en règle par Mozzie. Il lui avait presque arraché la tête, lui reprochant d'avoir été inconscient. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Neal se dit qu'il avait utilisé quasiment les mêmes termes que Peter. Il devrait le lui signaler, ça lui apprendrait. Il était un adulte, il prenait ses décisions tout seul, merci beaucoup. Alors certes, il s'était peut-être un peu emballé, mais bon, ils avaient eu le gars ! D'accord, il y avait des agents du FBI dehors, le banquier ne serait pas allé bien loin. On ne pouvait guère lui reprocher de vouloir se rendre utile…

Mozzie était silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, savourant son verre de vin tout en regardant les toits de la ville. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne s'était probablement même pas aperçu qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Dieu sait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête…

"Quoi ?" fit-il clairement surpris.

Cela confirma le soupçon de Neal. Il avait pensé tout haut. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas demander. Certaines des pensées de Mozzie méritaient d'être tenues à distance.

"Je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu parlais…"

"Ah."Mozzie hocha la tête, et poursuivit son étude du ciel.

"Mozz ?" insista Neal.

"Oui ?"

"A quoi tu penses ?" Voilà, c'était fait, il avait demandé. Avec un peu de chance il ne le regretterait pas trop vite.

"Je me demandais ce que cela fait de vivre au milieu d'humains normaux quand on est un super héros."

Cinq secondes. Cinq secondes et il regrettait déjà d'avoir demandé. Sans aucun doute un nouveau record…

"Un super héros ?" répéta-t-il se disant que peut-être les médicaments avaient brouillé son ouïe.

"Oui… Je peux comprendre de vivre dans l'ombre, chercher à se cacher…"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ?"

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était quasiment sûr de ne pas s'être cogné la tête lors de sa chute. Il frissonna en se souvenant du bruit qu'avait émis son genou.

"Non. Je cherche à échapper à la surveillance continue de notre société. Je parle de ces types avec de super pouvoirs."

"De quoi parles-tu Mozz ?" C'était dit. Peut-être que maintenant son ami s'expliquerait plus clairement.

"Tu sais… Captain America, Thor, Wonder Woman, Batman…"

Neal fronça les sourcils. "Des personnages de fiction. Et en plus, tu les mélanges. Captain America et Thor appartiennent à Marvel, Wonder Woman et Batman à DC Comics."

"C'est exactement ce que je dis."

"Hein ?"

"Ce n'est pas de la fiction. C'est ce qu'ils voudraient nous faire croire, mais ils existent vraiment."

"D'accord… Donc d'après toi, il existe vraiment une agence Shield ?"

"Oui. Enfin, pas avec ce nom de toute évidence. Et puis ça veut dire quoi ce nom débile ?"

 _ **"**_ Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement & Logistics Division," récita Neal sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Mozzie souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Il m'arrive… de regarder quand j'ai le temps," admit Neal en rougissant légèrement.

Neal jeta un œil à la bouteille de vin puis à son chocolat chaud. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à convaincre Mozzie de le laisser le relever un peu. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour mener cette conversation jusqu'au bout.

"Ils ne sont pas très doués pour ce qui est du secret alors… Surtout maintenant avec toutes ces séries et ces films." Il remit Mozzie sur les rails espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à lui dévoiler la cachette secrète de ses comics.

"C'est exactement ce que je dis. Tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit de fiction."

"Parce que c'est le cas," rétorqua Neal.

"Non. Ils ont même trouvé la meilleure couverture du monde !"

Ce fut au tour de Neal de soulever un sourcil.

"Réfléchis un peu Neal. Qui croirait un type qui expliquerait qu'il vient d'être sauvé par…. Je sais pas, Daredevil par exemple ?"

"Personne. Y'a même des chances qu'il se retrouve dans une unité psychiatrique."

"Tout à fait. Secret total."

"Cachés au milieu de la foule ?"

"Mieux encore. Nous les payons. Au lieu d'impôts, nous leur offrons d'immenses sommes d'argent de notre plein gré."

"Par opposition à des budgets secrets ?"

"Exactement."

"Comme des agents secrets ?"

"Ce _sont_ des agents secrets. Ils dépendent juste d'une agence particulière, mais oui. Alors forcément, il ne se passe jamais de truc aussi fou que dans les films, mais ils interviennent quand c'est nécessaire."

"Tu crois pas que depuis le temps, on aurait remarqué un type qui vole dans une cape rouge ?"

"Ils sont plus malins que ça. Ce sont des agents _secrets_ après tout. Ils ne vont pas courir le risque d'être démasqués !"

Neal avait repris un cachet avec son chocolat. L'antidouleur avait commencé à agir. Ce qui était une très bonne chose. Son genou avait cessé de le lancer et le soulagement lui donnait légèrement le vertige. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle la théorie de Mozzie ne semblait pas si ubuesque.

"Et ils les envoient à Azkaban quand ils tournent mal ?"

"Neal, Azakaban c'est la prison dans Harry Potter. C'est de la fiction."

"Oh. Par contre Iron Heights existe ?"

"Le nom officiel est Zone 51."

"Je croyais que c'était pour les extra-terrestres ?" Neal avait décidément de plus en plus de mal à suivre Mozzie.

"Parce qu'un type avec un marteau magique te semble très terrien ?"

Neal ferma les yeux, se forçant à se concentrer.

"La plupart d'entre eux sont humains. Ils ont juste eu des accidents bizarres."

"Et vers où sont dirigés tous les trucs 'bizarres' ?" demanda Mozzie comme si la réponse était évidente.

"Donc, il existe parmi nous des extra-terrestres et des super héros qui aident notre planète en cas de danger ?"

"Huh huh."

"Mais leur existence est conservée secrète car la vérité est cachée derrière des personnages de fiction."

"Tout à fait."

"Et ils se font un maximum d'argent à travers des séries télé, des films et autres produits dérivés, comme ça nous ne nous plaignons pas d'impôts supplémentaires."

"Tu vois, tu comprends."

"Pourquoi les extra-terrestres ne rentrent pas chez eux ?"

"Ils nous aiment bien. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça m'échappe carrément, mais apparemment ils aiment bien les êtres humains."

Neal s'enfonça dans ses oreillers.

"C'est bien," fit-il d'une voix pâteuse. De gentils extra-terrestres qui s'occupaient de lui, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Mozzie se tourna vers lui et sourit.

"Et toi mon frère, tu es en train de t'endormir…"

Il se leva et déplaça les coussins pour que Neal soit plus confortable. "Tes antidouleurs m'ont l'air puissants, pas vrai ?"

"Z'ont pas lésiné," confirma Neal avec un sourire bienheureux.

"Je vois ça." Mozzie le couvrit. "Dors bien."

"Mozz…"

"Oui ?"

"Tu aurais voulu être qui ?"

"Hum… Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… Peut-être l'homme invisible." Il sourit. "Et toi ?"

"Je suis déjà un super héros," murmura Neal à voix basse du ton de la confidence.

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui… enfui d'une prison de haute sécurité… sauté par une fenêtre du quatrième étage, ramené un super méchant du Cap Vert, retrouvé un diamant…" sa voix s'éteignit enfin.

Mozzie rit doucement.

"Le voleur au grand coeur. Oui, Neal, tu es effectivement un super héros."

* * *

Fin


End file.
